Se dejan arrastrar
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Esta repleto, sus ojos se centraron en ellas. Se miran entre sí, cada una toma un rumbo diferente. Se dividen, seducidos por sus presas. ¿Cuánto durara la ropa? Noche de hotel. Ninguno sabe quien conduce. ¿Quién abrió la puerta?. ... y que el mundo arda.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos!, tengo muuuy abandonada el fandom de KHR!, por eso me sorprendió cuando esto me salio desde del fondo de mi alma fujoshi. Ojala y lo disfruten.

ADVERTENCIA: la narración es rara, (tercera persona en tiempo presente), 3 personajes son FEM!, no ahí nombres ni edades, pero las descripciones los delatan, las parejas tienen un orden, al final les explico bien.

000000000000000000000000000

-SE DEJAN ARRASTRAR-

Es una noche como cualquier otra, hartos de la presión de la cotidiano, deciden salir a divertirse.

Entran al primer lugar con apariencia exclusiva, se burlan de los que hacían la fila, ustedes solo se paran frente al guardia de seguridad y los dejaron entrar, ni siquiera son habituales, pero si son sexys.

Esta repleto, sus ojos se centraron en ellas.

Alta, de largos cabellos plateados sueltos, musculosa negra, short rojos, botas de cuero. Fija tu vista en ella, hazla notarte…lo conseguiste, esmeralda vs chocolate, mantenla fija, así la vista fija.

Estatura media, largos y rebeldes cabellos castaños, zapatos altos, falda blanca media campana, corset del mismo color, ella será tuya, te mira, caramelo vs mar.

Estatura media, cortos y ondulados cabellos negros, falda negra, camisa con estampado, zapatos de plataforma. Que te note… muy bien… jade vs ónix.

Las miradas se encienden, se vuelven adictivas.

Ellas se miran entre sí, cada una toma un rumbo diferente.

Se dividen, seducidos por sus presas.

La encuentras, con un Malboro de menta entre sus labios carmín. Te acercas, sientes su espalda en tu pecho, las manos las tiene a los costados, de a poco se agacha para levantarse aun mas pegada a tu cuerpo, muerdes tu labio.

Ella bebe de una copa de Martini, con el sigilo de un depredador, rodeas su cintura y la pegas a tu cuerpo, ella se refriega en ti sin vergüenza, adiós corbata, adiós saco.

Te sorprende, rodea tu cuello con los brazos, pegando sus pechos, de manera provocativa, tira su cabeza atrás, "excelente vista querida".Marcados círculos, ella gira en torno a ti, solo para acercarse y manosearte con descaro.

Se dejan arrastrar, las manos finas tocan sus cuerpos con descaro, sonrisas atrevidas, miradas lujuriosa.

Desaparecen.

La barra les pertenece, menean sus caderas, bajan,suben, mantiene las piernas abiertas, se tocan y refriegan entre ellas…nada importa. "solo ven aquí preciosa", las obligan a bajar de la barra.

Con las manos en su trasero, mientras la bajas, aprietas, encaje rojo.

El vuelo del vestido, dejar ver de mas, un golpe directo a un indiscreto, ella está entre tus brazos.

La tomas de la cintura, su falda se levanta, lindas bragas verdes.

Arrinconadas, sienten sus torneadas piernas rodear tu cintura, el beso más pasional de sus vidas tiene gusto a cigarrillos, alcohol, y uva, "vive la vida loca, chico apuesto", susurra sobre sus labios, las piernas aprietan mas, mirada hambrienta.

¿Cuánto durara la ropa?

Noche de hotel.

Ninguno sabe quien conduce.

Todos miran, son el centro de atención "o por dios baila para mí". El ascensor se llena de jadeos, ellas no se avergüenzas, ustedes no desperdician tiempo, no importa que haya otras personas. Besas su cuello, sus verdes ojos se clavan en alguien de más, lo mira hasta incomodarlo, obligándolo a bajar pisos antes.

¿Quién abrió la puerta?

Apoyo su pecho contra la pared, bajo su short, tú te atragantas con tu saliva, no te arrepientes de destruir la braga roja con los dientes.

Sintió el cómodo sofá, abrió las piernas y sin delicadeza deslizo aquella braga naranja, muerdes tu labio, no te hice falta nada más.

Los botones quedaron olvidados cuando tú, le arrancaste sin cuidado la camisa, el sostén verde no duro en su lugar.

Llenaron el lugar de un calor asfixiante, los gemidos ajenos motivaban el sonido de los cuerpos chocando.

Las espaldas arañadas, los cuellos mordidos, los cabellos jalados.

De nueva cuenta, las piernas envuelven sus cinturas, aprietan, las finas manos se enrriedan en sus oscuros cabellos, sus rostros se hunden en sus pechos, igual que sus miembros, solo que ellos lo hace en una cavidad húmeda y caliente como el infierno.

Aprieta… tanto.

Las uñas hacen más daño, se clavan sin piedad, o si, el orgasmo a llegado.

…

La habitación era un desastre.

Ropa desparramada por doquier.

El olor a sexo salvaje impregnado en cada lugar.

-si es de encaje verde es mío-. Dijiste saliendo de bañarte.

-naranja-. Levantas tu mano, con poco interés.

-roja, pero no la encontraran-. Te miran curiosos-. No entera-.

…

Llegan a la oficina, hechos polvo, no importaba la cafeína consumida, no fue afectiva.

-maldición, conoceremos a la recién llegada nueva heredera-. Recordaste al ver como todos iban de acá para allá.

-ya llego, acompañada de otras 2 chicas, son bellas al extremo-. Un compañero se les une.

Caminan firmes a la oficina del jefe, los altos mandos los hacen pasar.

Sorpresa.

Zapatos altos, polleras negras desde la rodilla hasta la cintura, camisa roja, camisa naranja, camisa verde, miradas.

Esmeralda vs chocolate.

Caramelo vs mar.

Jade vs ónix.

Ellas sonríen burlonas, los miran con desdén, ya no hay adicción, ni atrevimiento, ni lujuria.

Solo ustedes, solo ellas, solo fuego...y que arda el mundo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, Yo estoy media, ¿CHAN?, no se de donde salio, pero me gusta y exijo mas!

Las parejas era: *GokuderaFem!y Yamamoto (esmeralda vs chocolate)

*TsunaFem! y Hibari (caramelo vs mar)

*LamboFem! y Reborn (jade vs onix)

Las situaciones en pareja(el tema del baile y seducción ) están escritas en ese orden ( 59x80, 27x18, LxR).

Espero lo hayan disfrutado,gustosa leeré sus comentarios (si alguien hiciera), y agradeceré los fav y follow!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
